Sarah Nass
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Lurvanian |Born=August 19, 29 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=5'8" |Weight=142 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President (former) |Years Active=51 - 73 AE |Family1=Christian Pyro (son) |Family2=Rachel Pyro (daughter) |Romance1=Adam Pyro |Political Party=Karavist Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Graz Eldar (61 - 69) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Oliver Herwall (73 - 81) }} Sarah Nass was an Akarvian politician and served the nation as its eleventh president, and its second in New Voldrania. She was infamous for her role in establishing Akarv's renewed justice system, which included an organized manhunt for some of the worlds most dangerous criminals, and for organizing an expedition back to Voldrania. In 73 AE she married Adam Pyro, and in 75 AE they had twin children: Rachel and Christian. Personal History By age sixteen Nass had determined that she wanted to be involved in the world of politics and immediately began studying the subject. She graduated from an Akarvian university in 50 AE and was immediately hired as an assistant in the foreign affairs office. Her skill and efficiency earned her a promotion within two years, and when Adam Pyro took office in 53 AE he took notice of Nass and helped elevate her into an even higher position. In 54 AE Eirros was recognized by the Council, and Pyro made the decision to reassign the Equivian ambassador there. As a test of her capabilities, Pyro offered the position of Equivian ambassador to Nass, despite the skepticism of Graz Eldar, a job she eagerly accepted. Despite Equis' withdrawal to neutrality during the Near War it was a relatively peaceful and uneventful job, but it provided Nass with critical experience and it allowed her to earn Pyro's respect. In 58 AE she was reassigned to the diplomatic team tasked with making peace with Tedre during the Ghernian War. Pyro wanted to try and undermine Tripoly's campaign by making peace with their chief ally, but was unwilling to acknowledge their desire to secede. Ultimately the plan failed, and by the wars end it became clear that allowing Tedre to secede would be the only true path to peace. Nass remained a part of the negotiation team that dealt with Tedre's withdrawal. After the Fall of Voldrania, Nass remained in the political world, helping the new President Graz Eldar rebuild the government along with Adam Pyro and other major political figures. She largely assisted Pyro in his efforts as Head of International Relations to establish and maintain alliances with the native nations of New Voldrania, and played a crucial role in establishing trade and partnerships in the EVAIN alliance. Over the next several years Nass continued to work towards strengthening the EVAIN alliance, and in 67 AE she began preparing to run for the Presidency herself, following Eldar's infamous Namess failure. With Pyro's endorsement she easily went on to win the 68 election over Norman Grahck, making her the eleventh president of Akarv and the first woman to hold the position. Nass' Presidency was marked by three major policies: A focus on criminal justice, the expedition back to Voldrania, and taking part in the Krolesk-led Midlands expeditions. Because the Fall of Voldrania forced people onto a finite number of ships many wanted criminals were apprehended, and the collective need to rebuild kept most non-serious crimes at an all time low in Akarv. But as the years passed it became clear that Akarv had neglected its criminal justice system in New Voldrania, something Nass worked to fix. She oversaw the construction of the Obsidian Secure Prison, the largest and most secure detainment center in the nations history, as well as a series of city-based jailhouses that would be used for minor criminals. In addition, Nass also collaborated with top defense aids to draft Akarv's "Top 10 Most Wanted Criminals" list, a selection of the most dangerous or wanted criminals in the eyes of Akarv. The list included the Void Devourer, Lord Gyravan of Ralkeis, Calatan Morentius of Baratan, Wizard Alfred of Krolesk, the Lirun Lao, Benjamin Janners, former Fallnavorian ruler James Jaykay, and the Keepers Mahvurkin and Daygrone. Nass was critical in organizing the expedition back to Voldrania in order to survey the damage done, and to determine whether or not it was still habitable. Some controversy erupted among the Voldranian nations, because while many wished to know the fate of their home others did not want to go through the drama of moving back again after almost a decade. Ultimately the explorers discovered that much of Voldrania had been destroyed, the land was intact in most places but the structures had collapses, bodies of water had dried up, forests had burned down, and rivers of lava were scattered throughout. They returned home, determining that Voldrania was no long habitable, but not before they discovered a secret chamber belonging to Adam Akarvon filled with texts describing the upcoming Nether War and the Cult of Inversion. During the late 60's Krolesk began a series of expeditions into the Trikash ruins of the Midlands. They invited both Akarv and Llysos to partake in these expeditions, and under Nass' leadership both Akarvian archaeologists and members of SANA made the voyage north to uncover their secrets. While Akarv did not maintain much political presence in the region the discoveries made there were often reported directly to Nass herself, and information gathered helped Akarv make its decisions about the seemingly imminent Nether War going forward. In 72 AE Nass was approaching the end of her first term, and it seemed as if she was popular enough to easily win a second term. However, she and Adam Pyro had secretly been seeing each other romantically for the past few years, and that March she announced she would not seek reelection. She made good on this promise, and at the beginning of 73 AE she and Pyro were married. They moved to a private home in Alred City where they attempted to start a family, and in 75 AE gave birth to twins: Rachel and Christian Pyro. The birth of their children occurred in the midst of the ongoing Nether War, but despite global chaos they kept hope that their children could be raised in a world free from it. After the Nether Wars conclusion Pyro made the decision to end his temporary retirement and return to active duty as the Head of International Relations under president Oliver Herwall, who would go on to win a second term at the end of 76 AE. While Nass supported Pyro's decision she made her own to not follow him, instead choosing to raise Christian and Rachel at home. By 77 AE Nass had officially made the decision to fully retire from the political world, but occasionally utilized her status as a former president to influence an election in the form of an endorsement. The most notable case of this was when she came out in support of Abigail Kosch in 84 AE, an election she would go on to win with the additional support of Pyro. When the Monitor Invasion occurred in 94 AE Nass was merely a civilian in Alred City, and thus was largely ignored by the Monitor's agents. But when the extent of the Monitor's grasp became apparent, she stepped up as one of the few leaders not being held captive and helped inspire hope in many people of Akarv through a public speech. Ultimately her speech led to her house arrest by the Monitor's forces, but the hope she was able to inspire helped many people through a dark period in the nations history. Category:New Voldranians Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders